


I Still Want You

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Niall, M/M, Robber!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel someones gaze on him, his skin tingled and sparks went flying on his skin. He didn’t know what caused this.</p><p>He chose to ignore the feeling and kept his gaze on the ATM machine.</p><p>He never wanted to become this, he felt like an animal among humans.</p><p>A soft rush of wind blew at his curls and he shivered with cold.</p><p>His green eyes snapped to the side.</p><p>His eyes widened at the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Tumblr (for-narry) Uh... This one-shot was inspired by the song Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran (the official music video.) Enjoy! Comments and Kudos will be much appreciated! xx

_**.:*:.** _

_He could feel someones gaze on him, his skin tingled and sparks went flying on his skin. He didn’t know what caused this._

_He chose to ignore the feeling and kept his gaze on the ATM machine._

_He never wanted to become this, he felt like an animal among humans._

_A soft rush of wind blew at his curls and he shivered with cold._

_His green eyes snapped to the side._

_His eyes widened at the sight before him._

_**.:*:.** _

The angel sighed as he hid once again behind a dumpster, his back ached with pain and he could feel the warm liquid drip down his back.

He itched to tear away the wings that made him who he is today.

The darkness of the ally hid him well, for no one could see the angel’s bloody body.

There was a slight glow coming from his wings, he silently cursed his bloody wings that were different from the other angel’s wings.

For his wings glowed white but the outline was a slight blue.

That’s what made him different.

Not to mention the fact that he was treated as an outsider.

He didn’t fit in anywhere!

Not with the mortals.

Not even with the angel’s!

The angel closed his eyes and but his back to the cold wall, it sent shivers down his bare back.

The blood that dripped down was not enough comfort, it was not enough to warm the angel.

He breathed in then breathed out, letting a small gasp escape him as he felt his arrows gravitate towards him.

It was time once again.

He opened his eyes to reveal icy blue eyes. There was a ring of yellow surrounding his blue irises.

His hands clamped around his bow and arrows and in an instant he was up and his wings shuddered as he went airborne.

The wind pressed on his dyed blonde hair.

The cold wind blew his feathers and even blew on the feathers that glowed blue.

There was nothing better then to be up in the cold night.

This was the only place Niall felt he fit in.

_**.:*:.** _

Harry opened his green eyes and let out a breath of relief, he felt himself back up to the wall.

A black bandanna covered his wrists, hiding the scars of his previous failed attempts of going out unnoticed.

This time he was sure he would make it. His hands roamed around the cement wall, until he finally found a switch.

he silently prayed no one was home.

His long gloved fingers flicked on the lights, a bright light was enough to make the small foyer bright again.

he held his breath for what felt like ages but was actually ten seconds waiting for someone to catch him in the middle of a- his robbery.

He momentarily closed his eyes but opened them again. He moved away from the wall and went looking around.

He roamed through the halls then went to the room looking for something he could sell for some cash.

Harry finally got to a room that was locked.

He messed with knob for a few seconds then gave up. He looked at the door examining it.

He knocked on the door quietly await the signal.

“Why the hell do you knock!?” He rolled his eyes but turned the knob again and entering the room.

He didn't have to turn on the lights all ready seeing that they were on.

A quick inspection was enough to make the young lad smile like a Cheshire cat.

His eyes landed on the bejeweled box that lay on top of the drawer.

He cracked his gloved awkward hands and with two long strides he was within range of the bejeweled box, his hands eagerly took it.

He smirked as he noticed the box was unlocked, he opened it and expected to see at least two or three chains but what he actually saw was enough to make him gasp.

There were rings, necklaces, chains, pendants, broaches, and so much more that would be enough to feed Harry for a whole year!

He looked through the contents and found something that caught his eye.

It was a light blue pendant. It was surrounded by silver and gold.

He twirled it, his amazement grew as he watched it more closely.

The blue pendant’s outline was silver.

It hung from a silver chain and it seemed as if they had frozen a simple diamond and let ice surround it.

He heard footsteps and he stuffed the pendant in his coats pocket, he also put the bejeweled box and its contents in his duffel bag.

The nearest exit was the window.

He went to the window and felt the cold wind rush to his skin, it bit him.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall from the window.

At that moment he felt as if he were soaring through the dark night.

And he loved it.

_**.:*:.** _

The angel landed with a soft thud, his eyes roamed around the area he was in.

It was a run down neighborhood, with buildings that had shattered windows and beat up cars.

He tightened his grasp on his bow, he walked towards the flat that was nearest to him.

The hairs on his arms stood up as he heard the blood curled screams, the man begged for his life to end.

He could hear his moans and his cries. It killed the angel to know that he was the reason for those screams.

He opened the door and entered the run down flat, the man lay on the floor screaming for mercy, yet the angel didn’t stop.

The closer he got to the man the more pain he caused the man.

He hated having to do this. He never wanted to be the cause of pain.

He wanted to be the cause of joy.

But even his wings were proof that he was different.

He was pain.

He keeled down and put his hand on the man’s cheek, his icy blue eyes turned soft and he caressed the man.

The angel opened his mouth and spoke language that the man did not understand.

 _“Hodie tibi erit dolor finire, hodie sol et stellae te salutaverint in teporem. Memento hodie, die et dolor luctus ut abluatur frigore nix alluvie.”_ The words slipped out of the angel’s mouth and a smile was found on the man’s face.

Through the pain the man said “What does that mean?” the angel let his wings show.

“It means ‘today your pain will end, today the sun and the stars will greet you in warmth. For remember this day, the day all your pain and grief will be washed away like the snow is washed away by the cold rain.’” The angel said and took out an arrow from his sheath.

The arrow glinted in the lightly dimmed room.

“W-What is your name?”

“Niall,” Niall stood up and moved away from the man.

 _“Corpus tuum et frigidam sagittis a fine speciem oculis tuis. Sagitta cor. Sit uobis Requiescant in pace.”_ Niall spoke again.

He loved the way the bow felt in his arms.

He set the arrow, pulled the string back. _“Solum humana fallat illa enim circa angulos.”_

The arrow flew and made contact with the human’s chest.

Niall’s wings glowed brighter as the human gasped his last breath, the blue outline was brighter then before.

Niall gulped and closed his eyes.

_“Have.”_

_**.:*:.** _

Harry walked to the ATM machine an envelope in hand.

It was thick with cash.

The dark night hid him and the thick envelope, he started it up.

As he was about to put in the cash, a gust of cold wind blew sending him to a paralyzed stance.

He could feel someones gaze on him, his skin tingled and sparks went flying on his skin. He didn’t know what caused this.

He chose to ignore the feeling and kept his gaze on the ATM machine.

He never wanted to become this, he felt like an animal among humans.

A soft rush of wind blew at his curls and he shivered with cold.

His green eyes snapped to the side.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly.

 _‘I’m going crazy!’_ He turned back around and continued in depositing money.

Today he would celebrate!

_**.:*:.** _

The angel’s eyes wandered around the club, lights flashed. Golden, blue, red, white.

His wings were hidden and his bow and arrows were hidden as well. He seemed like a mere human.

He walked through the massive amount of people who were grinding and dancing against each other.

All he wanted to do was get away from this crowded room, for the blood rushed through his body making him weak to his knees.

“What’s wrong handsome?” a petite brunette girl asked him making sure her hands touched ever inch of skin on him.

He ignored her and kept on walking, his eyes were directed towards the bar at the back of the club.

He let out a sigh of relief when he was finally out of the dance floor and at the bar.

“Want a drink, mate?” He snapped his eyes as the bartender asked him, he simply nodded his head for he already knew that denying a drink in a club was like handing a gun to a serial killer.

The bartender handed him a drink and Niall sat on the stool.

His gaze wandered to the drink in his hand, it was golden.

The liquid was thick and Niall wanted to know how it tasted, he wanted to know why humans drank this all the time.

“You know when someone gives you a drink you don’t just stare at it. You actually had to _drink it_.” The man right next to him said, the lad had bright emerald green eyes.

His hair was a curly mess, and his wrists were hidden by black bandanna’s. He looked around 18 or 19

The human found a liking to the angel’s blue icy eyes.

“I know.” His voice came out with a thick Irish accent, he felt foreign speaking English to humans.

The green eyed man smirked and raised a brow. “Then drink it.” He said waiting for the angel to lift the crystal cup to his pink and plump lips.

The angel did as it was told. The drink left a burning sensation through his mouth and throat.

It sent his thoughts into a spiral.

“I see you do know how to drink.” The green eyed man said. The angel drank another sip.

Then another.

Then another.

Until finally he had drank three cups of alcohol and he was dizzy.

The green eyed man introduced himself as Harry. “Niall,” The angel said barely able to pronounce the words.

_“I want you. Now.”_

_**.:*:.** _

They pushed through the door and went straight to the angel’s room.

Harry’s hands were all over Niall’s petite body.

Their mouths moved in sync.

Harry pulled them towards the bed that was in the center of the room.

 _“I want you. I want you so bad.”_ Harry growled.

In a matter of seconds their clothes were strewn on the floor and their naked bodies were pressed together on the bed.

Harry thrusted Niall.

 _“Faster.”_ The angel yelled, and Harry did.

Harry’s hands roamed Niall’s body until he felt two long scars that started around his shoulders and then made its way to the bottom of his spine.

Niall froze.

Harry stopped were he was and let his long awkward fingers finger the scars.

 _“What are these scars?”_ Niall couldn’t hide it anymore, the mix of the blood and alcohol made him go crazy.

Niall sat up and Harry didn’t make any move to get off of his naked lap.

He rolled his shoulders back then closed his eyes.

He knew he would regret this in the morning.

His wings were extended and the glow radiating off of them shone in the dark room.

Harry’s green eyes widened, he didn’t say anything for his thoughts were just jumbled up because of the alcohol.

_“You have wings?”_

_**.:*:.** _

Harry crawled towards Niall’s wings, he touched the blue outline of it and almost gasped.

It felt so… so… REAL!

Niall flinched when Harry touched the blue feathers, it hadn’t hurt but it definitely surprised him.

The angle didn’t move as Harry touched his wings, he instead let the lad touch it.

To be honest he loved the way Harry gently touched his wings, the way Harry’s long fingers were slow and precise.

At that moment the angle felt at peace, he felt as if he _fit in._

He didn’t fit in with the angel’s he didn’t fit in with the humans, but he definitely fit in with _Harry_.

The way he felt when Harry’s body felt against his, the way his lips and tongue would do miracles to the angel… _It felt right_.

Harry looked away from the wings to stare at Niall.

He spotted the bow and arrows that lay in the corner of the room.

 _“So… You’re… Cupid?”_ He asked his voice was gruff.

Niall chuckled but kept his eyes shut. _“I don’t shoot people so they can fall in love. But I am an angel.”_

 _“Open your eyes.”_ Harry demanded, he paid close attention to the blond’s movement.

Now that he saw Niall’s eyes clearly they resembled the blue pendant he had stolen just hours ago.

_“Are you going to run away and hide?”_

_“Why would I do that?”_

_“Because I’m… weird.”_

_“Please I’ve seen worst things then wings. I’m a robber.”_

_“I kind of guessed that.”_

_“Can you read my mind?”_

_“No.”_

_“Can you fly?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do all angel’s look like you?”_

_“No.” Niall admitted._

He looked at Harry and tilted his head to the side. He craved for the younger lad’s naked body on top of his.

He didn’t tell Harry though.

_“SO why do you have those arrows?”_

_“I kill people,”_

_“Aren’t you scared of me now?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You won’t kill me.”_ Harry whispered into Niall’s ear, he sent shivers down the angel’s body.

He was more interested in having sex with Niall because now he knew he was sleeping with an angel.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Finishing what I started.”_

The angel didn’t bother to hide his wings instead he focused on the human.

 _“I still want you.”_ He whispered into his lips.

_**.:*:.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ended up raping the italics button after this one-shot... Anyways I hope you liked it! Leave Kudos and comments! Thanks! Xx


End file.
